Fruit Ninja Frenzy
Fruit Ninja Frenzy is a beta Facebook version of Fruit Ninja. Taking on the same gameplay as Arcade Mode, the player can use Smoothies for the first time, enhancing gameplay. Like most Facebook games, there is a main currency (Juice) and an elite semi-paid currency (Starfruit), which is also earned through achievements and Sensei's Wheel. Fruit Ninja Frenzy was announced by Halfbrick in March 2011 as "60 second gameplay with many powerups (Smoothies), unlockables (Blades and Walls) and achievements". Currently, it is inaccessible to players. Summary The main screen is shown in the image to the right. Note, 'upgrades' is now 'smoothies'. In Fruit Ninja Frenzy, the user must slice as much Fruit as possible, whilst avoiding the Purple Bombs (like the original) The same Bonus Bananas appear in this, thus helping the player. Three different point bonuses are given depending on what you do, and they give you a final score and Juice, which is used to buy enhancing Smoothies. Starfruit is used to unlock backgrounds, blades and smoothies, and can be unlocked via Sensei's Wheel or by paying. Controls The player uses the mouse to slice the fruit - click and drag quickly to start. Smoothies There are thirteen different Smoothies, which can either be used instantly or unlocked with Starfruit. All use up Juice. *Spirit Bombs - Your blade phases through bombs without exploding them. (30 Juice, unlocked) *Extra Time - You get seven more seconds per game. (40 Juice, unlocked) (Removed) *Sweet Start - A great wave of fruit is flung up first (usually around a 5 combo). (50 Juice, unlocked) *Final Splash - You get five more seconds and a bonus banana when time runs out. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) (Removed) *Blitz Boost - Each blitz is worth five more points. (Unknown, locked - 100 Starfruit) (Removed) *Combo King - Combos are worth more and easier to get. (50 Juice, locked - 100 Starfruit) (Removed) *Mega Freeze - Double fruit during a Freeze banana. (Unknown, locked - 140 Starfruit) (Removed) *Frenzy Rush - Frenzy bananas last two seconds longer. (Unknown, locked - 140 Starfruit) (Removed) *Points Bonanza - 25 more points on every Points banana. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) (Removed) *Lucky Blast - You get a random bonus banana on the first bomb sliced during a game (bomb doesn't explode). (40 Juice, locked - 80 Starfruit) *Bonus Bounty - You get double the bonus points at the end of every game. (60 Juice, locked - 120 Starfruit) *Ninja Criticals - Criticals are worth more and easier to get. (40 Juice, locked - 80 Starfruit) (Removed) *Insta-Blitz - Your blitz level is raised for every bonus banana sliced. (Unknown, locked - 120 Starfruit) There are three available slots, two of which are unlockable: 50 Starfruit to have two, 100 to unlock the third one. Juice and Starfruit Juice is unlocked through playing games, Sensei's Wheel and buying with Facebook credits. It is the red currency in Fruit Ninja Frenzy and you can use it to buy Smoothies. Every 20 points equals one juice. Starfruit is unlocked via achievements, Sensei's Wheel, and buying with Facebook credits. It is the lime currency and you can use it to unlock smoothies, blades, walls and smoothie slots. Blades and backgrounds Most of the blades and backgrounds in Fruit Ninja Frenzy are the same as the original, but they are unlocked in different ways. Some are unlocked with Starfruit, the rest with achievements. Bought blades and backgrounds *Original Blade - Unlocked *Mr. Sparkle - 20 Starfruit *Old Glory - 20 Starfruit *Pixel Love - 40 Starfruit *Piano Blade - 40 Starfruit *Party Time - 40 Starfruit *Original Wood Background - Unlocked *Great Wave - 20 Starfruit *Yin Yang - 20 Starfruit Achievement-unlocked Blades *Ice Blade - Freeze Master set *Flame Blade - Frenzy Master set *Disco Blade - Points Master set *Shiny Red Blade - Big Fruit Hunter set *Butterfly Knife - Fruit Smoothie set *The Shadow - Ninja Shadow set *Bamboo Shoot - Ninja Star set *Fruit Ninja Background - Sensei's Little Secrets set *I Heart Sensei - Sensei's Big Secrets set Achievements The achievements in Fruit Ninja Frenzy are usually in Bronze, Silver, Gold orders - Bronze is if you do something, Silver is if you do the same thing better, Gold is if you do the same thing better still. Each row of four achievements has three rewards - 20 Starfruit (Bronze), 40 Starfruit (Silver) and a blade or background (Gold). *Freeze Master (Freeze Adept, Freeze Ninja, Freeze Veteran and Freeze Warrior) - Ice Blade *Frenzy Master (Frenzy Adept, Frenzy Ninja, Frenzy Veteran and Frenzy Warrior) - Flame Blade *Points Master (Points Adept, Points Ninja, Points Veteran and Points Warrior) - Disco Blade *Big Fruit Hunter (Pineapple Plucker, Watermelon Whacker, Coconut Cutter and Strawberry Snobbery) - Shiny Red Blade *Fruit Smoothie (Fruit Juggler, Fruit Splatter, Fruit Machine and Fruit Salad) - Butterfly Knife *Ninja Star (Champion Ninja, Awesome Ninja, Amazing Ninja and Fantastic Ninja) - Bamboo Shoot *Ninja Shadow (Careful Ninja, Alert Ninja, Daring Ninja and Focused Ninja) - The Shadow The following two are Gold only, as their description is a mystery until you do it. *Sensei's Little Secrets (Single Cut, So Close, Happy Ending and Wake Up!) - Fruit Ninja Background *Sensei's Big Secrets (Low Blow, Triple Stack, Weapons Cache and Scenic Route) - I Heart Sensei This one is a Halloween special - the rewards are unavailable right now. *Trick or Treat (Fruit Fright, Count Blitzula, Smashing Pumpkins and Eye of Bat) - Bat Blade Sensei's Wheel Sensei's Wheel is an addition to Fruit Ninja Frenzy, where players spin the wheel to get a certain reward. Extra spins, surprisingly, cannot be received with Starfruit, it must be Facebook credits. Everyone gets a new spin each day. When you have spun, you do not get the bonus that is above x5 for the next spin. The many rewards are: *Juice *Starfruit *Extra spins. The player gets to spin again, increasing the spin gauge by 5 unless you spin on juice+spin. *Bonus meter additions. The meter on the side gives a bonus. Any reward received gets multiplied by the bonus to get a bigger bonus. This only counts for Juice and Starfruit - not extra spins! *Blades - The Firecracker Links *Website Spoilers *Single Cut: Score 250 without lifting your blade. *Happy Ending: Get a critical on the last fruit of the game. *Wake Up!: Play a whole game without slicing. *Low Blow: Get a score below 20 points. *Triple Stack: Have all three Bonus Banana powers active at once. *Scenic Route: Unlock 3 backgrounds (use Starfruits). *Weapons Cache: Unlock 8 blades. Category:Fruit Ninja